Question: $\Huge{2}\div{1}={{?}}$
Solution: Draw $2$ circles, with $1$ in each row. ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ How many rows are there? ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ $\Huge{2}\div{1}={2}$